Ghosts From Las Vegas
by PaintedShadow
Summary: It's been 10 years since Sara left Vegas after being kidnapped by Nataile. She has moved on with her life in a new city, but when old ghosts present themselves, how are things going to go? GSR, Yo Bling!
1. Chapter 1

_Ghosts from Las Vegas _

By: PaintedShadow

Here's a new fic, I hope you like it. Let me know…

Sara was in the middle of signing off on the majority of the paperwork that was making home on her desk. After getting through a few files, Derek, one of the best detectives on PD entered her office, "Hey, you working late tonight?"

With a sigh Sara responded, "I hope so, the girls are at a friend's house for a sleepover, I'm trying to make a decent size dent into this paperwork."

Derek walked in a few more steps and sat in one of the plush chairs that is in front of her desk. "Well, heads up, I was over at the crime lab today for the Hayner case, the serial case that I've been working on," at her nod he continued, "turns out that this killer has hit a city before."

"Oh, where?"

At his confused look her added, "Jack hasn't mentioned any of this to you?"

"No, not yet, I haven't seen him today."

"Oh, well they are on their way here, they will be here in two hours."

"Are you picking them up?"

"Yup, Jack wanted me to warn you, there's five CSI's and a consultant coming."

"Wait, you never answered my question Derek, where did the killer strike before and who is coming?"

With a heavy sigh, "It's the Las Vegas Grave shift crew that is coming, including Supervisors Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows with three other CSI's."

At the mention of the names of her previous co-workers and friends, Sara let her elbows fall to the desktop, and rested her head in her hands. "What about the consultant?"

"Uh, well that's the thing, they mentioned that they were bringing him but never said his name, I honestly don't know if it's a guy." Derek chuckled trying to cheer up a visibly down Sara. "Ok, well just thought that I would fill you in before you take over the case."

Sara's head snapped up in shock, "Wait, what, Derek I didn't say that I would take it over."

"Yes, you did Sar--, I'm leaving for Marcia's wedding and then I have 2 weeks of vacation, remember? You are the one that signed off on the leave. You said that you would take over the case or cases that I was working on, well this is the one, sorry that you have to face your past, but it's not going away."

"Yeah, I know." Sara said hesitantly, "It's just, it's too soon, I haven't had the courage to tell Gil yet."

"Sara, it's been ten years, you have to be realistic, I mean if you haven't told him by now there must be a reason, hell he might not even be coming. Wouldn't he be Supervisor if he was?"

"Good point, but still, they are all still probably in contact with him so when they find out about Lily and Leanna they are going to mention this to him and he is going to be pissed." Sara let out a long breath.

"Ok, you have to calm down, look at it this way, no matter when he finds out he is still going to be mad, you kept this from him Sara, personally I think it might be better if he finds out from them."

Sara just stared at him, then smacked him over the head, "Are you fucking crazy!?" Sara sat back down, "Go get them."

"It's too early."

"Go!" Sara shouted, pointing at the door.

The moment Derek walked out of her office, she let her head fall and hit her desk with a loud 'thump'.

"I'm guessing that Derek just informed you." Jack said from his stance in the doorway.

"Yeah," Sara mumbled, not moving her head from the desk.

"Sorry but we can't avoid it this time. The serial has striked four times; I'm really surprised the media has just started to talk."

"I am too, but I've gotten use to the media now." Sara lifted her head from the desk.

"Yeah, it only took you six years!" They stared at each other for a moment then started laughing. "Are you going to be here in two hours to meet them or you heading out soon?"

"Jack, you know the girls are spending the night at Melissa's, especially seeing that your Rachel is there too."

"Yeah well I am heading out for some dinner, want to come and join me?"

"No thanks Jack, I really need to get this paperwork done before they get here since I'll be taking over the case from here out because Derek is going on vacation for three weeks."

"Ok, I need to head out, meeting with the sheriff."

"Oh have fun with that!"

"Thanks Sara, have a good night."

"Bye." Sara said as she got back to the files that needed signing.

--

Sara was in the middle of reviewing a file when her office phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Hey Captain, we need ya over at the crime lab, Derek just drove the Vegas crew over."

"Jack, I thought you were in a meeting."

"I was. He told me that I had more important places to be so he sent me back to work!"

"Haha okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Looking at the time, _4 PM wow, it's actually not that late_. Sara thought to herself, she pushed aside the files and turned off the lights.

Walking over to the crime lab, she saw Harrison and Karen outside at the picnic tables on this beautiful spring day.

"Hey guys, how've things been?"

"Good," they replied in unison, Harrison was the one to continue, "but they evicted us out of the break room because the Vegas crew is here."

"Yeah, we're being briefed on the case that's connected to Vegas too."

"Figures." Karen says.

Walking inside, the receptionist greeted her warmly, as Sara headed right for the break room.

Right before entering she heard Jack say, "The captain of homicide is on her way over to aid us in this case, she should be here soon, probably just lost track of time….again."

That was her cue, pushing the door open she already started talking, "thanks Jack for that lovely introduction, even though it is normally you who is the one who is always late."

Jack looked back to see the expression and play of emotions on the faces of the CSI's from Vegas, there was a mixture of shock, anger, happiness, confusion, sadness, and surprise.

"I'm guessing by your reactions that you know each other?" Jack whispered.

"Jack, remember when I said that I use to be a CSI," at his nod, she continued, "well I was a CSI in Vegas."

"But left without any notice."

Sara would recognize that voice anywhere, "Griss." Sara slowly turned to see him sitting on the couch about five feet from her. She was speechless, couldn't think of a coherent thought until, "What? I thought you retired?" came spilling out of her mouth unexpectedly.

"I did, I'm a consultant now. Warrick brought me since they said that there were bugs."

"Of course."

"Ok, I see you guys need some time to catch up now so that you aren't fighting later," looking at Sara, "you know how little tolerance Sheriff Dean has for fighting, especially when it involves you missy!"

"Drop it Jack!" Sara growled, making the CSI's head snap up in her direction.

"Ok, I'm out for the night, Derek will help explain everything with the 2 CSI's on the case."

"Wait, what!?" Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Sara all exclaimed.

"Rachel got sick at Melissa's, I'm going to go pick her up. Any message for the girls?"

"The normal one." Sara smiled but it quickly disappeared when she remembered who was sitting less than ten feet from her.

When Jack exited the room, Sara turned around to see six sets of eyes upon her. "He's a single parent, Kelly was murdered three years ago." Sara said stopping herself so she doesn't babble. She looked at everyone meeting all their eyes, even Grissom's.

"I don't think we have met," Sara said as she looked back at the young CSI.

"Yeah, well I know who you are pretty well, all I heard for several months was how well you mentored Greg and the kidnapping. Hi, I'm Jane."

Sitting down in a chair, Sara spread her hands, "What do you want to know? One at a time though!"

"Police?" Nick brought to the conversation.

"Yeah, I couldn't deal with my depression that I had after the kidnapping so the next best thing was the police force. I had actually gotten several offers to teach, but I couldn't do that."

"How long have you been captain?" Grissom asked.

"About six years now, when Ron died, the former captain of homicide, they needed someone who could stand the media and the caseload. We had several newbies and rookies at the time, so they asked me and I accepted. Ron and Isabelle helped me through my depression and night terrors."

"Have you thought about us?" Greg finally gained the courage to ask.

Sara looked over at Grissom before answering, "Everyday."

Smiles turned up on the guys' faces.

"Any more questions?"

"Millions." Grissom answered quietly from his seat.

Looking over at Grissom, Sara raised an eyebrow, "Can they wait until later?"

"They'll have to. Do you want us to start with the victims and our evidence, or do you want to start?" Grissom said getting into work mode.

"You can since that he struck in Vegas first."

"Okay, there were four victims in Vegas, in this order, Sara Curt, 16, Kelsey Ray, 18, Janice Rye, 22 and Lindsey Miller, 20. Catherine, will you describe the scene for Sara Curt?" Warrick started in work mode.

"Sure, she's 16, small motel room, Four Aces motel, first floor, we suspect he got in through the sliding door, there were no finger prints but there was semen—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but was she raped?" Sara asked.

Catherine slightly nodded. "They all were. Why?"

"Three out of the four here were raped then murdered, we think that he had an interruption at the last one, but I'll get to the details of the after you all finish."

"Ok. She had multiple stabs wounds," looking back in the files, Catherine flipped through a few pages, "seven stab wounds, nothing near the face or neck."

"That's the same MO for all of them, except Kelsey Ray, she had eight stab wounds." Warrick broke in.

Grissom gave Sara the okay to go ahead, so she did, "Okay well here it's been a little different, what I can decipher from Robbie's notes is that they were all raped and murdered, same way, but not in hotel rooms, but houses. So we think that he has gotten more personal. Like I said before the last one wasn't raped, we think that he was interrupted by someone and just killed her, she had one stab wound, right to the heart."

"What were the victim's names? We have lists from where they work, and any connections that we get could bring us closer to getting him." Nick said pulling out a stack of lists.

"In order, Michelle Hayner, 20, Rose Calvin, 24, Brittany Ryan, 22, and Victoria Jacobs, 26."

"The age range is different, still even numbers, but he wasn't in order, he jumped around." Grissom said.

"Do you think that could be on purpose or just random?" Greg asked

"Honestly, I don't think we know enough to figure that out quite yet." Sara said flipping through more files. "Hold on a minute." Sara said stopping on a page, grabbing her cell phone, flipping it open and punching in a number.

"Hey Robbie, I have a question about the Hayner case… there isn't any notes about if there were any fingerprints or fibers.—" "Oh, okay, thanks, I'm going to go get them from DNA, why the hell aren't you here anyways?" "—oh, great, have fun with that. See you tomorrow morning." Sara snapped the phone shut.

"Ok, I'm going to go get the results for the semen that was found, they broadened the search since he's hit in Vegas, they want to see if he was hit anywhere else. Be right back." And with that Sara walked out.

They guys just looked from one to another all ending on Grissom.

"Yes, I know, she's changed." Grissom said with sadness etched on his face.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Emotions going haywire…not use to that. Feelings are still mutual. She's just gotten very good at hiding them."

"What do you mean? Wait how can you tell?" Greg questioned sounding concerned.

"Eye contact Greg, also her body language tells a lot."

"If you want to know something, just ask," Sara said walking back into the break room. "I'm very open now; I don't try to hide things, takes up too much effort to."

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Sara Sidle?" Catherine asked.

Sara shrugged, "I changed."

"Funny Sidle, you didn't change, your life changed, the mother role is really good for you." A guy said as he entered into the break room.

"Tim, do you ever know how to keep your mouth shut?!" Sara practically screamed scaring the CSI's sitting at the table.

"Sara, I'm really surprised that they don't know, Lily and Leanna are sitting in your office. Derek was over there and called me to tell you that they were there."

"Cover for me!" Sara said as she ran out of the room, and over to the PD department. What she didn't realize is that Grissom was following behind her.

**Should I continue??**


	2. Chapter 2

--

Entering her office, she looked at the girls who were reading on the couch. "Hey, what's going on?"

Lily looked up from her book, "Rachel, Kerri, and Melissa all got sick; we think they have the chicken pox. Nancy didn't think it was a good idea for everyone to stay over, so Jack brought us back."

"He said that you were in an important meeting, so we sat here and read." Leanna added.

"Okay, will you girls stay here until I am done with this meeting? It could be a little while." Sara said as she glanced back at that the clock, seeing Grissom in her peripheral vision. She looked back at the girls who were engrossed in reading their books. "Or would you rather come home, we can finish the meeting there."

"We are getting hungry; we played outside since we got there." Leanna said, not even looking over her book.

"Okay, come over to the lab with me and I will discuss it with everyone else."

The girls got up and started walking out following their mother. When they reached Grissom, the girls were too engrossed they didn't notice. He walked beside Sara back to the Crime Lab, silently asking questions every time she glanced over at him.

"Hey, any of you hungry?" Sara said as she entered the break room.

Seeing almost everyone nod, Sara continued, "Want to come over and I'll make some dinner? We can work on the case there if you want to."

There were some who reluctantly nodded, but they all started to file out of the break room.

"Hey Sar, I can take 4 people in mine, Jack can take the remainder."

"I'm going with Sara." Grissom stated.

Catherine and Warrick glanced at each other, and then at Nick and Greg, they all shrugged.

"Hey, I have to stop at Jack's office, be right back." Sara said, veering off when they reached the lobby.

When she walked out of sight, all eyes were brought on to Grissom. "What?"

"What the hell is going on?" Catherine said bluntly.

"Watch you language around the kids." Jack whispered when he appeared behind the group.

"Kids?" Nick said, "Sara said you had a daughter."

"I do, but she had two," Jack said pointing to Sara who was walking towards them, with two kids in tow.

"Ready?" Sara asked.

"Wait a minute, are you going to explain?" Greg stumbled over his own words.

"Not here." And with that Sara walked out, heading over to PD, the girls and Grissom followed.

"Who else is coming, I can take some people but only if you've had the chicken pox. I think my daughter Rachel has them."

"I'll go, the rest of you can go with Tim." Nick said following Jack.

--

"Girls, where are your bags?"

"In Jack's car." Lily said with a smirk.

"Lily and Leanna, put your books down and come over here now!" Sara raised her voice.

"What?!" Lily screamed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sara said getting eye level with one of her daughters.

"I'm mad because we couldn't stay at Melissa's and you only let us sleepover someone's house once a month."

"Then you know not to take it out on me. And you could've asked for another sleepover." Sara moved over to Leanna, "Why are you mad?" Leanna wasn't looking at her directly; she was looking over her mom's shoulder, "When did Dad get here?" Sara hung her head, as Leanna ran over to give him a hug. Lily followed suit.

Grissom embraced them and then looked up at Sara. "They know?"

"Of course they know Griss, you think that I would hold that from them?"

"You held it from me." Grissom said in a hurt tone, looking down at the two girls who were still embracing him.

"Come on, we need to get to the house." Sara said standing up and walking over to the driver's side.

During the car ride, Lily and Leanna put down their books and started asking their dad several questions that he gladly answered. Sara sat there quietly focusing on the road, but listening to parts of their conversation.

They arrived home after fifteen minutes, Sara pulled the car into the garage, and the girls rushed out into the house.

Grissom sat in the front seat a little longer. Sara waited for him to say something but when he didn't, she pushed, "Gil?"

"Don't."

"You need to know why, there is a reason to why I couldn't get the courage to tell you." Sara paused to see if he would want her to go on.

"We'll talk later." Grissom said as he exited her vehicle.

She sat there for a minute before going into the house.

Sara placed her stuff in her office, and went back towards the kitchen.

When she entered she saw Grissom sitting at one of the stools by the counter, "Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs, it's Friday, the rule is that they have to clean their rooms before they are able to watch TV or movies."

"Strict."

Sara shrugged, "It keeps them in line. Want some coffee?" Sara held up a mug.

"Sure."

--

The guys entered in through the front door, Grissom head snapped up to look at Sara when he heard Jack's voice.

"He has a key." Sara said looking at Grissom.

_She's moved on. _Grissom thought as he sipped his coffee.

"Gil." Sara paused to make sure she has his full attention, "He has a key in case of an emergency."

"Oh," realization hitting Grissom.

"So what's for dinner?" Jack asked on entering the kitchen.

"The usual Friday night dinner?" Sara questioned.

"Sure, I'll go start the grill." Jack moved out of the kitchen, briefly brushing again Sara.

Everyone was chatting in the kitchen, when the girls came down stairs. "Is dinner almost ready?" Lily said leaning against Sara's leg.

"Jack is outside cooking the burgers, they'll be ready soon. Rachel is in the family room watching TV if you want to join her."

All the adults sat outside to eat; the girls were sitting at the kitchen table, so that they could view the TV while they ate.

"Sara, we have some questions." Greg finally said.

"Go ahead, like I said earlier, I'm more open now, hiding things became too tiring."

"How old are they?" Catherine asked.

When Sara didn't answer right away, Grissom did, "ten years, nine months, and two or three weeks depending on her delivery date."

Everyone's eyes were on Grissom until Jack said, "Sara, I thought you didn't tell him about them."

"Three weeks, how'd you know?"

"I'll answer that at a different time." Grissom started to eat more of his hamburger.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, eating contently, until Catherine looked up at Sara and asked, "Is this why you never came back?"

Sara thought for a minute then glanced between Jack and Grissom, "No, I didn't come back because I couldn't deal with seeing the desert anymore, especially after what happened. I honestly tried to come back when I was pregnant but I only lasted two weeks before I broke down." She finished before she took a drink from her glass.

When everyone was finished, Sara cleaned up, put the dishes in the dishwasher while everyone was still outside talking about the case. She didn't even know that Grissom followed her in until she heard his voice. "I want to talk to you."

"Can we leave this for later, it's just so much easier. It's the past, what are we to gain from it?" Dropping some more dirty dishes into the sink, wincing at the noise.

"How about we talk, I've foun--"

"No, you didn't find me, you stumbled across me on the job. Remember the job?" Sara seethed, and before Grissom could reply, Leanna came bounding down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen.

"Mom! Mom! Can we start watching a movie now?"

"You, Lily and Rachel can but the adults need to socialize and work on this case, ok hunni?"

"But Mom—we always watch a movie on Friday night—together. You never break that promise, why now?"

"No 'buts' Leanna—you know that. We'll watch two movies next Friday ok?"

"OK." Leanna cast her eyes down and slowly stocked away.

When she was out of view, Grissom glanced at Sara to see a sadden struck expression.

-- -- --

They discussed the case for two solid hours before Sara stifled a yawn.

"What? Not use to nights anymore?" Warrick exclaimed as he saw her try to hide the yawn.

"Oh, I'm not use to be up for more than 48 hours anymore. Ever since I had the girls, I've always slept at least 3 hours a night. There is the rare occasion when I have to pull a double." Sara yawned once more.

"Are the girls still up?" Cath asked as she glanced into the kitchen from the den.

"No, they are probably asleep on the couch." Sara paused and turned towards Jack. "Can you take on upstairs, I'll take the other?"

Jack briefly looked at Grissom and saw the pain in his eyes as he looked at Sara. "Can someone else do it, I'm exhausted." Jack stretched.

Sara took a jab at his ribcage, "Wimp!" And with that Sara walked out of the room and into the living room to see the girls curled up on the couch. Grissom had followed her in.

-- -- -- --

Sara grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "Lily, Leanna, we're going to bring you upstairs." Sara said quietly, slowly rubbing Lily's back.

Their response were groans. That was Sara's cue to pick up one of them and take them upstairs. Grissom followed suit picking up Leanna, who instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, which made his heart melt.

"Dad?" Leanna mumbled.

"Yes, hunny?"

"Are you going to be staying with us?"

"Or are you leaving after you're done work?" Lily mumbled from a few feet away.

Sara looked at Grissom with a saddening look.

"I don't know girls; Dad has a lot of responsibilities back in Las Vegas." Sara said as she moved closer to the stairs.

"Then could he come and visit us more?" Leanna questioned lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Of course I'll be visiting you girls more, all of my girls" Grissom specified looking at Sara's dark brown eyes.

Walking up the stairs, Sara never chanced glancing back at Grissom, she didn't know what to do about the problem. _Should I allow him back into my heart? _Sara thought, _Well he never really left my heart_. Her heart battled he rational mind. She arrived at the girls' rooms. Sara pointed to Leanna's room, so Grissom could place her in her bed.

Grissom nodded and moved towards the room. After placing her down in her bed and pulling up the covers, Grissom looked around her room, at the pictures, and trinkets that covered her dresser top.

"Like it?" Sara whispered from her position at the door.

"Dragonflies?"

"Yup. Leanna loves dragonflies and Lily loves butterflies.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they love them because I told them that you were an entomologist, and they always thought that it would bring you to them."

They moved out of Leanna's room after Sara kissed her goodnight.

Walking downstairs, Sara realized that everyone had left. Turning to Grissom, she started, "I told them that so many times that I started to believe it myself." Sara paused, playing with the hem of her shirt, she slowly lifted it and pushed down her jeans a little to reveal a butterfly tattoo on her hip.

Grissom stared at it for a minute before moving closer, slowly bringing his hand up, gently rubbing his thumb across the tattoo. "I missed you." He whispered, breaking contact, and gazing into her eyes, but she cast them down. "Sara?"

Chancing to look up at him, she did. Her eyes were full of tears and about to overflow. He quickly rushed in to embrace her, feeling her sob made his heart sink.

They moved over to the couch and Sara quickly calmed down. Looking up at Grissom, her eyes red from crying she started to explain, but her stopped her. "Time." Her confused look pushed him to continue forward. "Time is what you needed. You were scared, I get that. When they were born you were faced with living with the fact that I wasn't with you. But I knew, well sort of knew." Grissom paused, not breaking eye contact. "I came to get you about two years after you left. I found out where you were through a friend. But when I came, you were still here, but you had the girls—everything telling me that you moved on. I didn't know how old they were. I got my friend Mark to find out. When he told me, I realized I had made a huge mistake for assuming that you moved on. It wasn't until years later I found out that they were mine." He cast his eyes down towards the wood floor, "after that I wanted to wait until you came out and contacted me, but you never did."

Sara didn't wait to respond, "Don't think that I didn't miss you Gil. Honestly, I tried to call you every night when they turned one. I was able to dial the first three numbers, but then I started crying. The next month, I got five numbers. About a year later, I blocked my number, and called your office phone—but you didn't answer." Sara looked up at him "You never left my heart. When I left Vegas, I thought that was the end of us. Then I found out I was pregnant and convinced myself that you didn't want 'this'" she spread her arms out. "I just got so wrapped up in being a good mom that I never realized that I was keeping them from having their father that loved them." Sara grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, got off the couch and led him to the stairs. "If you don't want to I…um…understand." Sara said, turning slightly red.

He didn't give her an answer; he just stood there staring at her.

She turned her face away, so he wouldn't see the tears. But before she realized it, he was kissing her urgently, but passionately. The same time he pressed her against the wall continuing to kiss her. suddenly he broke away, "I have to go." And with that he walked out the front door leaving a stunned Sara in his wake.

Sara slid down leaning against the wall, because she just didn't trust her legs at the moment. She burst into tears, staying where she was, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : This chapter contains smut. Don't like, don't read.**

The next morning at the lab, everyone was gathered around one of the tables in the layout room. Jack had noticed that Sara had yet to arrive. She had agreed to come in since they didn't get as much done as they had planned to.

"Does anyone know where Sara is?"

Before anyone else could answer, his cell phone started ringing. Looking at the display screen before answering it, "Convenient, it's Sara."

"Put it on speaker." Nick and Greg said in unison.

"Hello Sara." Jack said as he flipped open the phone.

"Jack." The caller said anxiously.

"What's wrong?" that's when they heard the crying in the background. Everyone was listening to the phone, all leaning forward over the layout table. "Lily! Answer me, what is going on?!"

"We don't know. We woke up and took showers, like normal. We thought Jordi was here but we found mom on the stair well crying. She keeps pushing us away." Lily cried into the phone.

While Lily was talking, Catherine was observing Grissom. He stayed in that tense position the whole conversation, looking wounded.

"Lily, stay there, tell Leanna to use mom's cell to call Dillon, have her tell him what's happening. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way." And with that, Jack shut the phone and ran out, leaving the CSI's in wonder on what's going on.

"Should we go?" Warrick asked looking from Catherine to Grissom.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go with Jack, if he hasn't already left, ok?"

"Give us updates Cath."

"I will." And with that, Catherine sprinted down the hall way, out the lobby doors and into Jack's car.

"DRIVE!" Catherine yelled.

Turning on the emergency flashers on, jack sped down a main drag, following another emergency vehicle. That's when Catherine heard Jack's phone ring, "Hello?"

"_huh? You must be the one in the passenger seat? Please say that Jack is on his way to Sara's?_

"Yeah, we are."

"_Oh by the way, I'm Dillon, do you know anything about what happened other than what the girls said?"_

"No."

"_What did you say?"_

"NO!"

"_Ok, I'll see you there."_

Catherine hung up the phone and realized that they were pulling up to her house, and turned the dispatch radio off.

"Why'd you do that?"

"This has happened once before, I can't risk other people knowing."

Catherine eyed him suspiciously, "you know what's going on?"

Jack nodded, "She's having another breakdown—first one was 5 years ago."

"How are the girls going to be?"

"Can you take them back to Sara's office at PD?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Take Sara's car."

They both nodded, and headed towards the house, the girls were already on their way out, Lily holding the keys for Catherine to take. "Let's go." Lily sniffled as she handed over the keys, climbing in the backseat pulling out their books.

Instead of leaving the girls alone at PD in their mom's office, Catherine brought them back to the lab. Upon arriving, Grissom came up to them, "How is she?"

"I didn't see her Gil, Jack wanted me to bring the girls to PD, but since we are all here, it's easier. They're probably going to have some trouble dealing with this."

"Dealing with what?" Grissom asked, sounding more concerned with every word.

"Jack said that Sara might be having a breakdown."

Grissom didn't say anything he just stood there, Catherine held the keys to him and he took them and climbed into the car and drove.

-- -- --

Catherine walked into the lab, waving at the receptionist and continuing to walk until she found the girls sitting in Jack's office reading their books.

"Hey Catherine, we're going over the case again, there's another scene, just called in." Robbie said entering Jack's office.

"Ok, who will watch them?"

"They will be fine, Sara leaves them in here to read most of the time when she is here. We all keep our eyes wide open…very wide." Robbie said with a smirk.

-- -- --

Grissom got lost driving through the main drag lunch traffic to get to Sara's house. He was contemplating what to say to her for his sudden departure the night before.

Pulling the car into the driveway next to Jack's, Grissom turned off the ignition, and walked to the front door, knocking gently.

"Grissom? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to her Jack." Grissom pushed his way through.

"She's upstairs, asleep. I need to go, there is another scene."

"I'll stay." Grissom volunteered.

"She was mumbling something before but I couldn't understand it. But if you could try and get her to talk about why she broke down then that would be good." Jack said as he left from the entry of the front door.

Gil turned and cautiously walked upstairs, still wondering what he was going to say. She's asleep, you can't say anything. No you can, she just might not remember you saying it. At that point Grissom knew that he should confess some things that should have been dealt with before he started kissing her.

Entering her bedroom quietly, Grissom sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed her hand. Looking down at her for several minutes before being able to convince himself to go through with his explanation.

"Sara, I'm in love with you. You know that. Well you should know that. I have been for a long time. Also something you should already know. But what you don't know is how much pain I was in when I found out you left. I now understand how much pain I caused you by pushing you away. Finding out that you left without telling me, left me in a great deal of pain because you held my heart. When I found out about the girls, and that I never received a call from you, didn't hurt as much as when you left. You're probably thinking that I've moved on—no. I never could. Yes I thought about it, but I just couldn't, nobody could compete against you. You are the only one that I could ever be with. Ever. My reason for departing so suddenly last night was because I couldn't start something with you again if I had no idea what our future held. Would I go back to Vegas? Then I asked myself the question, how could I make love to you knowing that I would have to say good-bye to my family?"

"You would only have to say goodbye if you wanted to leave. You've found your way into their heart. There is nothing stopping you from staying Gil. I'm still in love with you too." Sara said looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." Grissom confessed, "wait, you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad, just not as mad as I was." Sara smirked.

She turned around so she was resting against his side, laying her head on his chest.

"I have a question," Grissom brought his hand to caress her cheek, edging her to look at him, "After I left, what did you do? And no lying!"

This brought more tears to her eyes, and with a heavy sigh she answered, "I leaned against the wall and cried."

"I know that the way I left was abrupt but what did you think it meant?"

"That's another question Gil, you said you had a question." Sara smiled at him. "but I'll answer it, I thought that it wasn't the same for you. I thought that you needed to kiss me to know that you could move on." Sara admitted quietly.

"I told you that I could never move on, you are my one and only. Honestly. And just to let you know, time makes the heart grow fonder." Grissom smiled.

"I never believed that until now." Sara mumbled and moved up to kiss him on the lips.

He deepened it more and more, slowly pulling Sara on top of him. "I've missed you." Grissom said between breaths when he broke away.

Sara pulled away, "Show me, how much you've missed me."

Grissom kissed her passionately and then more urgently. Sara pulled off Grissom's t-shirt and threw it in the corner of her bedroom. Having to break the kiss to pull of her tank top, Grissom looked into her eyes and saw love and passion.

Sara held his gaze with hers. His eyes filled with love.

Grissom threw the tank to the same corner Sara tossed his. He didn't realize until he looked down that she wasn't wearing a bra. Leaning forward, he grabbed one of her soft peaks with his mouth, nibbling gently, enticing a moan of pleasure from Sara.

Sara moved her hands from their resting place on his shoulders, slowly moving them down his torso, while he was gently sucking on the other peak. She slide her hand down his jeans, yes jeans, undoing the button and zipper on her way. Then reluctantly pulled her hand back up to the waistband of his boxers, sliding her hand down meeting his arousal, she slowly stroked him.

Grissom started to nibble on the peak when Sara had started stroking. Moans of pleasure could no doubt be heard throughout the house, seeing they weren't trying to be quiet.

Sara grabbed him gently and started harder. " You don't want to do that." He said warningly. "it's been a long time Sara, I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

"Oh shut up and enter me already then." She leaned down to kiss him hard as he pulled off her shorts and panties at the same time, she worked on his jeans with great difficulty.

Once she guided his jeans to the floor in the corner, Sara went back to kissing Grissom urgently. But this time, Grissom took his time before entering her. Prolonging their love making. When he finally did enter her, he heard her quick intake of breath, giving her time to get adjusted. She impatiently started at him, especially the smirk on his face.

Moving slowly, quickening their pace when they got into their old rhythm. Grissom broke away from her lips, to give her soft peaks some attention. She played with the curls at the base of his neck as he gently nipped at one peak while caressing the other, enticing several moans of pleasure from her. She quickened the pace even more. He could tell that she was close; he was too.

Sara screamed his name when she hit her climax, and he screamed hers.

They lay their trying to regain their normal breathing.

"Now I really believe that saying." Grissom looked down at Sara to see if she really meant it, when he saw that smile, her smile, he knew he couldn't even leave the house. He was staying and that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter has mention of suicide. The rating has been bumped up to M.**

The team had been processing the scene for about ten hours before they got to leave. They headed back to the lab, and logged all the evidence in. By the time they finished that, they all just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep. It was close to eight at night when Catherine walked into Jack's office, and saw the girls still reading, "Have you two been reading this whole time?"  
Lily looked up from what looked like a college text book, "Yes, I finished my other one so I grabbed this entomology text of my mom's. It had some really good notes in it!" Lily said excitedly.  
Leanna was still reading, didn't even look up, "Must be a good book." Catherine said.  
Leanna just nodded. "You girls want to go home now?"  
At this they both packed up their books and walked out with Catherine.

Arriving at the house, Catherine told Warrick that she wouldn't be too long. He nodded and reclined the driver's seat.

The girls were in their rooms, on top of their covers, asleep by the time Catherine made it upstairs. She checked in both girls' rooms to make sure that they were asleep. She continued on to what she assumed would be Sara's bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Catherine was stunned to see Grissom under the covers naked with his arms wrapped protectively around Sara. Without disturbing them she exited to the downstairs. She walked into Sara's office and scrawled something on a post-it note. Walking back up to Sara's room, she stuck it to the inside of the door and quietly shut the door, hoping that they wouldn't make. Catherine made sure that all the doors were locked and went back out to the car.

-- -- --

Sara started to stir in her sleep, slowly waking up. She turned her head on the pillow to see Grissom's bright blue eyes. "Morning." Sara smiled, closed her eyes and stretched. "What time is it?"

"3 A.M."

Sara groaned, "My system is going to be screwed up for days!" she complained.

"But you needed the rest, Sara. You're body is telling you that it's exhausted." Grissom explained.

"That's because I didn't get any sleep the night before, I stayed on the stair well. Probably got an hour maybe, not comfortable though." Sara smiled sadly at Grissom, then continued, "then 'this'" she gestured with her hands, "happened, which is exhausting." Sara now smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

After a few minutes of talking, Sara started to get up, but Grissom pulled her back down. "GIL!" She screeched. "I have to go the bathroom." Sara laughed.

"Oh fine, but you better come back to bed!" Grissom said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

Sara walked off to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Grissom lay back in bed, resting his head against the pillow, starting up at the ceiling, thinking. _Should I?_ he thought, _I did bring it, I could. Would it be wise? Hell yes!_ He answered his own thought. I _love her and I want to marry her. So we can be a family._ Grissom thought as she walked back towards the bed, briefly looking at the door, she noticed a yellow post-it note. Walking over to the door Sara grabbed it off.

**The girls are home and fast asleep. Its 8:30 P.M. Glad you guys worked things out, Sara. He really was a wreck when you left. I'll explain more later.**

**-Cath.**

"Who's that from?" Grissom asked.

"Catherine, she had taken the girls to the lab yesterday during the day, when you were here. She had brought them back here but we were asleep, and they were already asleep when they hit their pillows." Sara smiled, Grissom face was a bright shade of red.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, he started to speak, "How much—"

"I'm guessing it was us sleeping, naked." Sara smiled, "I'm going to go check on the girls, be right back." and with that Sara exited the room.

Opening the door slowly, Leanna was still fast asleep in her bed. Walking over to the edge of her bed, Sara kissed her forehead and pulled the covers back over her. She exited and walked into Lily's room and did the same thing.

Walking back to her room she thought, _was he seriously _that_ bad? I didn't think that it would hurt him that much. I need more info! _With that she walked back into her room, Grissom still lying in her bed, a smile easily made its way to her face, lighting up the darkened room.

Making her way back to the bed, she got back under the covers and cuddled up to Grissom. "I missed this, having you next to me."

"I missed it too." Grissom kissed the crown of her head.

"How bad of a wreck were you when I left?" Sara asked quietly. She could feel him tense when she asked the question and knew that it wasn't good.

"Sara…"

"Griss, I want to know." Sara said seriously.

"Who told you?"

"No one told me, Catherine mentioned it on the post-it." Sara shrugged. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want to know, and I would rather hear it from you then Catherine."

With a heavy sigh, he looked down at her, making eye contact. "When I found out that you had left, I fell into a deep depression, several doctors had said that the work that I do doesn't help the matter, but I never listened to that part. Dr. David Allen, my therapist, said that I should move on, but I knew that I couldn't. Not until I knew that you were safe. You know how I always told you that I would die if I lost you?" she nodded reluctantly. "Well, I almost did." Sara tensed at this, he looked back into her eyes and saw, worry, concern, anger and sadness, all fighting to win. "I was suspended for 3 weeks unpaid leave, and hospitalized for a week." Grissom's voice waivered, "Dr. Allen had put me on suicide watch because I wasn't taking care of myself. I didn't eat, barely did laundry, wouldn't even go to the townhouse to sleep. I'd sleep on the couch in my office. It progressively got worse until the sheriff had to suspend me after I pulled a triple. He told me if I didn't get my act together then he's fire me." Grissom couldn't stand looking at his love, who was next to him, so he looked up at the ceiling, "when I was in the hospital being observed, there was another person in the room with me. Keith Sidle." At that Sara sat up, shaking her head. "Yeah, he told me that he recognized me from a picture you sent him. Then he told me about how you were doing and the girls." Grissom smiled. "When I started to question him he caved and told me. That's why I was only in there for a week. Finding that out had improved my mood greatly. I realized that I had a reason to live. I stopped going to therapy and instead, wrote everything that I was feeling in letters to you." Grissom said, trying to pull her back to him. When she pulled away, he called her name, when she didn't respond, he enveloped her hand with his and moved himself closer to her. "Sara, honey?"

"I didn't know, how could I have not known?" Sara stammered to herself, looking up into his eyes, "Are you okay now?" Sara asked, moving forward closer to him.

Grissom nodded wrapping an arm around her thin frame, "please don't leave me again. Can we be a family? I'm still in love with you. Can we complete our family?" Grissom whispered into her ear.

When he pulled away he saw the tears in her eyes. "Did you just propose?"

Grissom nodded and the tears streamed down her face. Sara didn't answer, she just moved closer to him, leaned in, and kissed him.

"Really?" Grissom asked when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes." Sara stated with a smile on her face.

"Look down at your hand." Grissom said.

Sara glanced down at her hand. "Jeez Gil! 1) I love it, 2) how did you get it on my finger without me noticing, and 3) I'm curious, how long have you been planning this?

"Good, when we were kissing your mind was preoccupied, and for a few years."

"How many years?" Sara lay back down in bed, curling up against him.

"Sara…" Grissom said warningly.

"I wanna know Griss."

"11 years." Grissom admitted, no louder than a whisper.

"WHAT!?" Sara shot up like toast, staring him down. "11 years," Sara stared him down some more, "wait, you were thinking about proposing before I left?"

Grissom nodded which made tears trickle down not only Sara's face, but also Grissom's.

"Oh, Gil."

"Sara, don't. It doesn't matter anymore. We're together. We love each—"

"No, we're in love with each other." Sara interrupted him.

"Yes, and now we are starting a family." Grissom pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They had fallen back asleep and were awoken by Lily and Leanna who were knocking on their door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so I know I haven't posted in a long time! There were several causes to which I don't want to go through the list. Here is a chapter for you all. I'm going to try to get you all a chapter every two weeks, I know that's a long wait, but I have college, but I also need time to write. I hope none of you lost hope in this story. Reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!**

"Come in girls," Sara said sleepily.

They rushed in and jumped on the bed. "Good Morning, Mom, Dad." They said in unison.

Grissom's smile was so bright that it could have blinded the world. He leaned into Sara and whispered, "I love hearing that."

"You really wanted this, didn't you?" Sara tilted her head as he pulled away.

Grissom just nodded and diverted his attention to the girls who were trying to ask a million questions at one time.

-

They stayed talking like that on the bed for a while. When the phone rang, Sara reluctantly went to retrieve it.

"Hello…why didn't you call my cell? …what? No…..seriously?...ok. I'll be in later…a few hours." There was a long pause, and she rolled her eyes several times. "Rick, you know why I said a few hours. …I won't, I promise, I'll pull myself from the case." And without a good-bye Sara hung up the phone.

Walking back over to the bed, where Grissom was still talking to the girls, he paused to look at Sara curiously, silently asking who that was on the phone. Before he could pose the question in words to Sara, Leanna had put her hand over his mouth, "No talking about work allowed!"

"This is family time." Lily added, rolling her eyes at her father.

"You taught them well." Grissom said when Leanna had taken her hand away.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and climbed back under the covers, resting against Grissom's chest.

-

Lily and Leanna were doing their weekend chores and getting ready to go take a walk throughout Boston with their parents.

While they were doing their chores, Sara and Grissom were upstairs getting ready.

"You really raised them well, Sara; especially for someone who was having doubts about being a mother." Grissom kissed her passionately before she could answer.

When they pulled away, Sara had a confused look across her face, "how'd you know I was having doubts?" Sara inquired.

"Good guess?"

"Good try, spill mister."

"Wendy doesn't work in DNA anymore, she had a baby and decided she was going to stay home with her newborn." Grissom sighed, "Well Ecklie hired a new DNA tech, and when we were "introduced" she claimed that I should remember her. Then she said a comment like, 'oh but you were too busy ogling Sara'."

Sara's eyes widened at this and she whispered, "Dev!"

"Bingo." Grissom said.

"It's kind of funny, she contacted me a few months ago after I moved here. We got really close again, still are," Sara sighed, "wait a minute! Hodges reproduced?!" Sara screamed.

Grissom started laughing at the expression on her face, then he explained a little further in depth, "no, Wendy is married to Ben Rutter. He's a cop who was transferred to Vegas, I don't know from whe—"

"Boston." Sara whispered. "I had him transferred for several reasons." When Sara finished, she stood up from the bed and retrieved her clothing and walked off to the bathroom.

This left a really confused Grissom sitting in her bed. He slowly stood up and walked over to the ajar door. "Sara?"

"Yeah, Gil?"

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of, I don't know, angry, pissed, sad maybe."

Sara turned on the water of the shower, "wanna join me?" Sara asked, coming towards the door. Grissom saw her wicked smile when she pulled the door open all the way.

"We can't," Grissom said almost inaudible, letting his brain answer instead of his heart.

Sara sported a disappointed expression upon her face, "Why not?" she protested.

"Sara, I'm in love with you. I wouldn't turn down a chance to show you how much unless there was a good logical reason."

"What's the reason?"

"The girls are downstairs! We need to get ready so that all _my_ girls can show me around Boston!" Grissom flashed her a wide smile, "plus, I need to scout out office space."

At that, Sara's interest sparked, "oh, and what would that be for Dr. Grissom?"

"Maybe I'll move my consulting up here. I'd still have to travel a bit like I do now, but I think the Massachusetts State lab would really like an entomologist around."

Sara lunged forward, kissing him. His barriers melted away to mush when they made contact. He deepened the kiss back her further into the bathroom, kicking the door shut.

-

An hour later, after finishing up their chores the girls had taken showers and gotten dressed for the day. Walking over to their mom's room, they didn't knock on the door this time, they just walked in. "We're ready Mom!" Lily called.

"She's finishing getting dressed," Grissom said looking over at his girls.

"Oh, Ok." Leanna said jumping up onto the bed.

"So where are we going exactly."

"We are—"

"Lily." Sara said warningly from the bathroom entry way.

"It's a surprise!" Lily fixed her mistake, smiling.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Sara asked slipping on her sandals.

Looking up the girls were nodding their heads excitedly.

"Are we driving in?" Grissom asked.

"Why would we drive in? When you drive in you can't stop to see Harvard!" Leanna exclaimed as she walked down the stairs in front of her dad.

Grissom looked back up the stairs at Sara, raising an eyebrow and mouthed 'Harvard?!'

Sara just nodded her head and started laughing quietly.

"Mom got offered a job there but she turned it down." Lily added.

This caused Grissom to raise his eyebrows again, but this time Sara just looked away.

"Who wants a water bottle to bring?" Sara asked as she reached to open the fridge. She grabbed two just in case. And they were on their way. Leanna and Lily were the ones to lead where they were going.

-

Their first stop was to see Harvard for the umpteenth time. But it was their first time with their dad. Lily and Leanna were fighting for his attention to see different parts of the school. Grissom looked over his shoulder at Sara, who was taking pictures of the blooming trees and flowers. Grissom was glad to be here with his girls but completely unsure on how to handle this situation.

"Dad, come over here." Lily pulled on his left hand.

"No, Dad, come over this way!" Leanna pulled on his right hand.

"Girls!" Sara seethed. "Stop that!"

The girls let go of their fathers' hands and shut their mouths.

"You know better than to pull that stunt," Sara said as she walked over and squatted down in front of them. "I know that you both want to show your father different parts of the school, but there is one of him, and two of you. One of you can show him a part of the school, then the other can show a different part, but we are going to walk through as a family. Ok?"

The girls nodded their heads. Sara felt bad that she snapped at them, so she held her arms out, and the girls carefully embraced their mother. Sara hadn't realized that Grissom took her camera, and took a picture at this moment. After hearing the shutter, she sent a death glare towards him and he just smiled.

When they had started walking again, Grissom looked over at Sara, "how'd you know what to do? They started pulling me off in every different direction, I couldn't keep up."

"Control, Gil. Of all people I thought you would know how to do _that_." Sara smiled smugly. "They've always outnumbered me. I was one person, taking on two kids. I needed them to know that there were rules, and that I was the one setting them. That's the only way it works. You'll learn, it'll just take some time."

"But I can't yell at them like you just did."

"Gil, if you think that was yelling, then you are in for a really big surprise!" Sara stopped and sat down on one of the benches. "That was being stern. Making sure they know that they can't get away with things just because you're here." Sara took a picture of the girls, who were sniffing the flowers. "The first time I actually yelled at them, they didn't talk to me for about four days. I did what I had to."

"What did they do to cause you to yell at them?" Gil inquired.

"This isn't the time for that."

Grissom thought for a minute, "I can't yell at them, I can't have them hate me."

"They don't mean it Gil, they are just kids. They need boundaries."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked around Boston for the remainder of the day. The girls thoroughly enjoyed having Grissom there with them. Around dinner time, they stopped in at Faneuil Hall to get some food. Grissom had learned that Lily and Leanna had completely different interests. He was amazed at how much they already knew.

After their dinner, they knew that Sara had to stop into work for a few hours. The girls were exhausted from walking around all day. They caught a cab back to Sara's house, where the girls went right up to bed.

"Gil, did you have any bags?" Sara asked as she came downstairs.

"Yeah but they're at the hotel, I'll have Catherine bring them by later, that is if it's okay that I stay here."

"You're kidding me. You propose to me, which I accept and then you think you're not welcome here?" Sara's hurt conveying through her tone of voice.

Grissom walked up to her from the couch, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if I was overstepping boundaries." He opened his arms to embrace her. "When will you be back?"

"In about two hours."

"I'll wait up."

"Griss, you don't have to do that. If you're tired, go to bed."

"I'll be up when you get back, okay?"

"Fine." Sara responded. "I have one question, are we going to tell people?" Sara asked, seeing the confused look on his face she held up her left hand.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, how about we tell the girls first and then tell everyone else." Grissom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said, giving him a tender kiss before heading out the door. "See you in a few hours."

Grissom walked over to the bookcases in the living room, finding an entomology text that he hasn't read in a while, he sat down on the couch and started reading.

--

Meanwhile, Sara was busy going through several reports, and dealing with the media for the Hayner case.

"Hey Sara, did Grissom tell you?" Catherine asked as she entered Sara's office.

"About how much of a wreck he was, yes, he did."

"Good." They sat there with awkward silence between them.

"Is that all you wanted Cath?"

"Yeah. Are you two good?"

"Yeah, we will be."

"That's good. See you around." Catherine said as she walked out the door.

"Later."

Sara finished up her work later than anticipated. Walking out of her office shutting off the lights, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Grissom.

"Grissom"

"It's good to know that after all these years, you've never changed your number."

"Hey get caught up in something?" he said still chuckling.

"Mhmm. I'm heading home right now."

"Okay, see you in a few."

When Grissom hung up the phone, he placed a bookmark in the entomology textbook and went to the kitchen. After rummaging through the freezer and not finding anything satisfying, he gave up and went to the cabinet. Finding a massive variety of soup, he pulled one out and started to heat it up.

Grissom had just finished ladling the soup into two bowls when he heard the front door open.

Sara thought it was strange that she didn't hear any noise, "Gil?" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

"Gil, why are you—oh."

"Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm glad to see you eat more regularly."

At that comment, Sara elbowed him in the ribs, with a response of "ow" from him.

Sara just chuckled to herself.

They finished their soup in comfortable silence. When Sara finished Grissom took her bowl and placed them in the dish washer.

Turning around Grissom started to speak, "Sara, we need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh no no not in that way. I need to go back to Vegas for around a month."

Sara's eyes widened, _He's really rethinking this whole thing_. She thought to herself.

"I need to sell the townhouse and get ready to move the consulting business if I'm going to move here."

"Oh." Was all Sara could say.

"I wanted to do this soon, but I didn't want to miss too much."

It took Sara a second to gather her thoughts. "The girls start school again Monday, they have gymnastics and dance on the same day. That's all you'd really be missing."

"What? They do gymnastics and dance?"

"No, Lily does gymnastics and Leanna does dance but they have it at the same place, same time and same day of the week which makes it much easier."

Grissom plopped down in the chair next to Sara. "I've already missed so much, I don't want to miss anything else."

"Gil." Sara reached across for his hand. "They adore you. Go back to Vegas, finish up what you need to they'll be here when you get back. Yes they'll miss you, and you'll miss them but this is something that you have to go and do."

Grissom looked down at the ground, thinking. "It's not just that I don't want to miss the girls, I'll miss you too."

"I know you will and I'll miss you too, you know this. But you and I also know that this is something that has to be done."

"Can I use your computer to look at flights?" Grissom asked, looking up at Sara.

"Can it wait until Monday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't have a home computer, I have my laptop that I leave at work on the weekends."

"You really have changed Sara."

"Do you like the new me?"

"Yes I have to agree, motherhood does suit you very well." Grissom said, flashing her a brilliant smile.

"Let's go to bed." Sara said, holding out her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I know that I have probably lost most of the readers for this story, but I am continuing. I just finished this chapter and a few others. I will be updating on a schedule. One chapter every two weeks. Posting on Sunday nights.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sara woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Rolling over in bed she came across cold sheets. _He must have been up for a while. _She thought to herself. Slowly getting herself out of bed, she made her way to the bathroom. After doing her normal morning routine, she walked back into her bedroom. Hearing the girls voices coming up the stairs. She peered out the door, realizing it, she walked back over to her bed and crawled back in, pretending to be asleep.

The girls couldn't stop laughing. Gil slowly opened the door to their mother's room for them. The girls had to walk slowly so that they wouldn't spill anything.

They made their way over to the bed, Lily and Leanna said in unison, "Surprise Mom!"

Sara pretended to slowly wake up, and had a real expression of shock across her face.

"We made you breakfast." Lily chimed in.

"Thank you girls." Sara said sounding genuinely happy.

"And we're going to join you!" Leanna added.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked up at Gil, who had a smile on his face. She mouthed the words 'I love you' when he had made eye contact with her.

Grissom pointed to the girls, "All them."

Sara's face slowly went into an "Oh" expression. "Girls, you did this all by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we did it by ourselves, but Dad helped us with the griddle." Lily said.

"I must say, I'm impressed girls!"

They were all sitting on the bed, telling stories and laughing together. Sara noticed that Grissom's expression went from happy to sad. Nudging his shoulder, he looked up, "What's wrong?" Sara mouthed.

"I don't want to go back to Vegas for a month." Grissom explained as quiet as he could but the girls heads snapped up.

"You're leaving?" Leanna broached the subject.

"Girls, your father has responsibilities in Vegas that he has to take care of, and in order to take care of them he has to go back to Vegas." Sara explained before it got out of hand.

"But he just got here!" Lily started crying.

Sara's heart broke when she saw either of her daughters cry.

"He'll only be gone for a few weeks then he'll be back to stay, okay?" Sara negotiated.

"Is our family going to be complete? Leanna asked.

Grissom looked really confused, and Sara nodded to the girls with a bright smile on her face.

"Really?!" Lily and Leanna shrieked.

Sara nodded again and the girls leaped across the bed to encase their mom and dad in hugs.

Grissom nudged Sara, "What just happened?"

"We use to always talk about 'Happily Ever After' and they always asked me when our family would be complete. And I told them, when I marry their father."

Grissom leaned closer and kissed Sara passionately.

They were interrupted by Lily and Leanna screaming "EWWWWW!"

---

Later that day…

"Hey girls, did you do your homework?" Sara asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah, I finished all mine last weekend," Leanna said.

"I have one thing left to finish, but I need help." Lily said.

"Go get it and we'll see what we can do."

Grissom was watching this interaction over the newspaper.

"But I want Dad to help me."

Sara just stood there. _I should be happy that he's here, I should be glad that they love him. Then why does it hurt?_ Sara thought to herself feeling a pang of jealousy. "Oh, ok, Go ask your Dad if he can help you with it."

Grissom saw the flash of emotion cross Sara's face when Lily said that. It broke his heart to know that it hurt her.

"Dad," Lily came rushing over with a notebook and a book in hand. "Can you help me with my homework?" Lily asked smiling ear to ear.

"Depends on what it is."

---

Grissom ended up helping Lily with her homework, until dinner. Sara had made chicken parmesan for their dinner.

Grissom came in and helped set the table so that they could have a family dinner. When Grissom finished he went up behind Sara, his hands on her hips, lightly kissing her neck.

"Mmmm Griss," Sara moaned, feeling his erection growing.

"Sara…" Grissom said, warningly.

"You started it!" Sara exclaimed, turning around in his arms to face him.

"I have to get in all my teasing before I go back to Vegas." Grissom smiled.

"Are you going to take the soonest flight out?" Sara asked, casting her eyes away from his.

"Sara, look at me," he turned her around, put a finger under her chin and gently lifted. When she resisted, he pushed with more than one finger. "What's wrong hun?"

Sara hesitated before answering, "I don't want to see you go."

"I'll be back, Sara. I'm coming back." Grissom intertwined his fingers with hers, pulling up her left hand. "See this?" when she nodded he continued, "This proves I'll be coming back, we have a wedding to plan."

Sara then smiled when she heard him say it. "Are you going to tell the guys that you're moving?"

Grissom sighed heavily, "I assume that I should, I just don't know how. I know that they'll be thrilled that we're getting married." He kissed her temple when he heard the pitter patter of little feet coming towards the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that this chapter is later than planned and I'm sorry. I'm writing more regularly now. Here's another chapter, this one starts off where the previous one left off. Enjoy!

Grissom encased Sara in a hug when the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Can we watch a movie before bed?" the girls asked in unison.

"A short one." Sara said.

"Yes!" the girls exclaimed.

Sara turned back to face Grissom when the girls went to pick out a movie. "Tomorrow, do you want to come in and find a flight?"

"Sara…"

"No, don't…don't 'Sara' me. I know that you need to go back and sorry if I don't believe you fully that you'll come back. There Is no guarantee with you, there never has been." Sara turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen, but then heard him start to speak.

"And not telling me about my children, Sara, what do you think that does? Oh wait, I can tell you. It makes it so that I can't trust the one woman I love."

Sara didn't even turn around, she walked right out of the kitchen and by the sound of the slamming door, she locked herself in her room.

A few minutes to think before Leanna and Lily entered the kitchen, "does this mean we're not watching a movie?"

"Girls, we can still watch a movie if you'd like to."

The girls started walking out, but Lily turned around and asked, "is mom okay?"

"I'm going to go talk to her before I come watch the movie. You two go ahead and start it and I'll be down in a minute."

Grissom headed upstairs, knocking softly on the door then tried to open it but found it locked.

"Sara, open the door…please."

"Go away."

"Sara…please open the door."

Sara just ignored all his pleas when they kept coming.

After a few minutes of being avoided, Grissom started walking downstairs, then doubled-back. Knocking on the door once more, "Sara, I'm going to go watch a movie with the girls. I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said but apparently I did." And with that Grissom walked downstairs to join the girls, as Sara walked to unlock the door.

The girls fell asleep during the movie and when it ended, Grissom took them one by one to their rooms for the night. Grabbing a blanket and extra pillow from the linen closet on his way back downstairs, he unfolded the blanket over the couch, and got comfy.

In the morning the girls went about their daily routine before school. Grissom heard them moving about and went lazily into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning Dad." Leanna said as she walked into the kitchen, "Where's mom?"

"In her room, I believe."

"No, she's not."

Grissom felt his heart speed up, "What?"

"She's not there, I just checked."

Grissom walked into the living room to get his phone, picking it up and pressing the speed-dial, it started ringing.

"Hi Catherine, is Sara in the office?"

"Yes, she is, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay. Are you going to be coming in yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be in shortly." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Girls, do you take the bus to school?"

He heard a resounding 'no' from both kids.

"Finish getting ready, we're leaving in a bit."

"What's the hurry dad? And don't say work!" Lily said as she walked down the stairs.

Grissom let them finish getting ready while he cleaned up and packed his few belongings.

"Dad, we're ready." The girls shouted up the stairs.

Grissom drove the girls to school and watched them walk into the main building with other students. He drove off to his next destination, the lab, where he parked and headed in to find Catherine.

After searching throughout the lab and PD looking for Catherine, he saw her walk in. "Catherine!"

"Hey Grissom, we need your help."

"What can I do?"

"We need 3 people from our group to go back tonight to Vegas. He's struck again. We've booked flights for 3 tonight, do you mind going?"

Grissom hesitated, but then agreed to go.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy! Let me know how you like it. =)

Chapter 9

"Okay, we need to brief everyone," Catherine said to Sara and Jack.

"Are there 3 going back to Vegas to process and evaluate?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Warrick, Jane, and Grissom are flying out tonight."

Jack noticed Sara tense when Grissom's name was mentioned, noting to question it later.

"Brass is already dealing with the media because someone let it slip out in Vegas, so if he strikes again someone is going to have to do serious damage control." Catherine said.

Jack chuckled. "That's your job!" looking over at Sara.

"Oh goodie." And with that she left to walk back to her office to complete more paperwork that was overflowing her desk.

Sitting there, looking at the folders, she was trying to understand why Grissom didn't tell her that he was going back to Vegas to help with the scene. _He did come here because of the job_. Sara thought to herself. _Maybe things haven't changed…maybe I was right._ She didn't understand.

Sara attempted to clear her thought and complete the necessary paperwork that kept coming in. that was until Jack decided to come for a visit.

"Hey, there." He greeted as he propped himself up against the doorframe.

"Hey. What's up?" Sara asked as she moved the files around.

"I was just wondering if you're okay with the plan for those CSI's to go back to Vegas?"

She just stared at him, "Why wouldn't I be okay Jack?"

"Because Grissom's going."

"Maybe he just wants to find the serial killer."

"Or you're not letting him in." Jack accused.

Sara didn't respond immediately. "Jack there are some thing that are out of my control, I said some things that I shouldn't have and he said some things back to me that cut through me like a knife. I realized my mistake and tried to fix it, but some things are just out of my control. He's a big boy, he can decide what's best for him, even if that does mean going back to Vegas."

"Don't tell me that you stomped off and hid in your room with the door locked." Jack chuckled.

"I didn't stomp! Sara said and couldn't help but let the small smile show through.

"Talk to him love. It'll be good for you." With that Jack pushed off the foot, into her office and handed her a file then excused himself. "It's good to see you smiling more." Jack whispered.

Sara couldn't help but smile when he said that, and then she slowly read through the file.

Grissom couldn't help but stare. When he noticed Jack in the doorway, he backed off a little so that he wasn't seen but close enough that he could hear small bits of the conversation.

Grissom decided to wait a few minutes after Jack left to approach Sara's office. After 5 minutes, he started towards her office, knocking on the doorframe to announce his presence.

"You didn't need to knock." Sara said, not even looking up from her work.

"You slipped out of the house early this morning." He stepped into her office.

At this she looked up at him. Getting out of her chair she walked over to shut the door. "Have a seat"

"Are we actually going to talk…or argue?" Grissom asked as he grabbed a seat in front of her desk.

"We do need to talk. Civilly." Sara said as she pushed aside her work.

Grissom chuckled, "it's starting to look like the stack of paperwork that was always on my desk when I let it pile up."

Sara glanced over at the overflowing amounts on the extra table in her office. "Yeah, well its very time consuming. I don't get hounded as much as you did but I still manage to find time."

"So is this the talking we're going to do?" Grissom asked quietly. "I'm sorry for what I said. You told me your reasons and I respect them. I've already told you that."

"Well I shouldn't have said those things to you anyways, this is my fault." Sara cast her eyes down.

"Sara…" Grissom started, "We're both getting re-accustomed to this, it's going to take time."

Sara glanced at her hand, noticing the band around her ring finger, looking up she asked, "Do you mind if we have a long engagement. There's just so much going—"

"Yes, anything for you."

Sara smiled, "thank you."

Sara just kept gazing at him, deciding whether she should bring up him leaving.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Grissom asked curiously.

Sara pursed her lips, still debating whether to bring it up, "What time is your flight?"

Grissom gazed at her, not glancing away. "11 tonight."

"So you are going." Sara gave a sad smile.

"Yes, and while I'm there, I thought it would be a good time to pack up everything and start the sale on the townhouse."

Sara wasn't surprised at his reasoning but he didn't discuss it with her.

"Sara, please say something."

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

Grissom stood up from his seat, and walked around the chair, thinking. Turning back to look at her, he asked, "Are you mad that I'm going back?" Pausing to see if she answered, when she didn't he continued, "I was going to be going back soon anyways Sara, you knew this. It's only going to be for a short time." Grissom said, moving to kneel in front of her. "Sara, please say something."

"I don't want to say goodbye." Sara said as a tear found its way down her cheek.

"Oh honey, this isn't going to be goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. You probably won't be too happy with me b/c this chapter is bringing in some angst, but it'll eventually be resolved....somehow.... lemme know what you think.

Chapter 10

_Three weeks_. Sara thought. _Three weeks since he left._

Sara sat at her desk taking a break from working on the single stack of paperwork that she had left to do.

"So I hear I missed a good show." The guy at the door inquired, leaning against the doorjam.

Sara smiled softly and waved him in.

"How was Marcia's wedding?"

"Good. She wasn't happy that you couldn't make it, but she finally understood that only one of us was able to attend. And she says thank you, by the way."

Sara smiled. "It made more sense for you to go anyways."

"Sara, you're the captain, you could have taken time off even though I was gone."

Sara sighed heavily. "Derek, you know that it would have been incredibly difficult to go with the girls. And anyways it was a good thing that I stayed otherwise this place would be in complete shambles and I would have quadrupled the amount of paperwork that was on my desk before you left!"

"Well you have two valid points there—and what's this about the girls' father being here?"

Sara sighed again. _I really don't want to have this conversation, here or now!_ Sara thought to herself. "He was the consultant on the case that you had been handling."

Derek nodded his head as he said, "Ah, the Las Vegas crew."

Sara nodded, breaking eye contact.

"Sara, how do you fee—"

"Stop!" She said firmly, holding up a hand to reinforce her command. "Don't. Don't do this Derek. I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong on that part." Sara stood up and walked around the office to look out the window.

"You still love him, don't you?" Derek whispered.

Sara didn't answer; she just walked out of her office.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, she dialed a number she knew by heart. Listening to it ring several times before a sleep voice answered, "Hello."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think what time it was there. Go back to sleep, I'll call you later." Sara said so fast that even a fully aware human would hardly be able to understand her.

"Sara…" he said, but he was too late, he heard the click and end of call blinking on the phone.

Sara sat down on the curbing, resting her forehead on her knees.

"This can't be good." Jack said, "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, nothing, just needed some peace and quiet."

"Spill it Sara." Jack stated firmly.

"Derek." Sara whispered.

"Ahhh…" Jack said, completely understanding now.

"Yeah, my life just hit an all new level of complicated." Sara muttered, her head leaning on her knees.

"Sar, you know that I won't tell you what to do, you know what you have to do, you have to listen to your heart."

"I never expected Gil to reappear in my life. I had taken so long to attempt to convince myself to tell him—but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then Derek…" she shook her head.

"You're experiencing two different parts of your past. Derek, and then Gil."

" Yeah, but you're not aware of the missing link connecting the two. If I choose one, then I'll lose the other completely. Gil is the love of my life—I know that for certain, but Derek was always there, offering support, taking me out, and keeping me sane—even through college he did this." Then Sara lowered her voice to a whisper, "we dated in college for all four years, then I met Gil my first semester at Berkley."

"Sara, you can't think like that, you need positive outlooks."

"Jack, I dumped a fiancé to be with Gil, and it took him how many years to initiate a relationship?"

Jack was stunned into silence. _Fiancé_ he thought, unable to comprehend what she said.

The ringing of her phone made them both jump.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Captain, we have a case that just came to our attention through dispatch."

"Derek?"

"Yes, Captain?"

After a pause Sara responded, "Never mind, I'll be right in." closing the phone and resting her head back onto her knees.

Jack sat quietly, until he decided to inquire, "Fiancé?" he said, almost inaudibly.

Sara lifted her head up and then stood up, "Yep, and we have another case."

"Is it linked?" Jacked asked watching her walk away. Seeing that he probably wouldn't receive an answer, he hesitantly followed.

Walking in on autopilot, she didn't notice her crew waiting for orders. She just continued until she was in her office, reading the details of the new case. "Jack, get your crew together, we have another. I'm going to head out there now with Derek and back up." Sara jotted down the address, handing it over to him.

Jack reluctantly took the slip of paper, and hesitantly questioned, "Sara, do you think it's a good idea for you to go?"

Sara looked down at her desk, "I don't have a choice, it's my job. " Sara paused, then mumbled, "I want to catch this piece of shit."

Jack nodded, heading out of her office with her following.

"Derek, you're coming with me." Sara ordered, not breaking stride.

"Okay, Officer's Daly and Mitchell are on their way there now."

Sara nodded but continued walking towards the parking lot.

Standing in the layout room, huddled around the table, Catherine, Robbie and Tim were comparing similarities and differences in the victims.

The ringing of one of their phone's disrupted the peace that they were working in. Noticing that it was hers, Catherine picked it up, noting it was Jack. Letting him inform her before she acknowledged the others questioning looks.

"We have a new scene to work with." Catherine said as she snapped her phone shut.

"Wait, didn't he strike in Vegas not to long ago." Robbie spoke up.

"Yes, he did. Jack wants you, Tim and I'm sending Nick out to give more aid. That way one of you can be evidence runners so that we can process faster. It's looking like he's a businessman who frequently visits either here or Vegas."

Robbie and Tim nodded as they walked out of the layout room, grabbing Nick and heading to grab their kits before heading out to the parking lot.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this is short. There will be more soon, probably Tuesday. It's finals time, so it'll come in spurts.

Derek and Sara arrived at the scene before anyone else. Stepping out of the car, Sara noticed something move by the side of the house. Unholstering her gun, she started walking towards the house, with Derek a few steps behind her.

They walked quietly close to the edge of the house, closing in on the edge. Sara started to take the corner, but Derek put a hand on my shoulder, indicating that he'll do it. Sara hung back and let him go around the corner, while she followed afterwards.

They searched the side of the house, but there was nothing there, so they continued on searching the perimeter of the house.

When they finished searching the perimeter, Jack and his crew arrived.

"Hey Sara!" Jack yelled from the car.

Sara walked over towards then with her index finger over her mouth to indicate for them to be quiet. When she reached them, she started talking, "When we arrived, I saw movement at the side of the house. We searched the perimeter but didn't find anything, so Derek started to clear the house for you. Officers Daly and Mitchell are on their way here now. I'll be sending them out to look in the backyard to check there."

"Ok. Let us know when we can start." Jack responded.

Sara nodded and turned, walking up the walkway to the house, but as she approached the front door, two shots rang out from inside the house.

Running inside, no longer caring about protocol. She ran up the stairs, and stayed against the walls, to look inside the first bedroom, nothing. Then moving on to the second bedroom, nothing. Bathroom, nothing. Approaching the third bedroom, she was about to enter, when she heard someone coming up the stairs, changing her aim towards them.

Seeing Officer Mitchell approach, she turned back towards the room to be face-to-face with someone who was clearly not Derek.


End file.
